Fallen Angel
by nudgeriderox
Summary: Max is your average girl, until her 8 year old sisters life is cruely taken. Now her world is turned upside-down. Will anyone try and help? Maybe the tall dark and handsome boy she's known all her life. FAX! Rated T cuz thats how I role! Please read! Im not exactly good at summaries so, yah.


**Fallen Angel**

**Max is your average girl, until her 8 year old sisters life is cruely taken. Now her world is turned upside-down. Will anyone try and help? Maybe the tall dark and handsome boy she's known all her life. FAX!**

**Thats the summary for those of you lazy enough not to read it before you got here. **

**Disclaimer! No, I do not, under any circumstances, own Maximum Ride. Besides, do I look like an older man? No! I'm a young female!**

**I really hope you enjoy, this is my first MR fanfiction. No, my song fictions for MR don't count. so without further ado... Fallen Angel!**

* * *

**MAX POV**

I feel it.

The pain of loosing someone so strong you can barely get your chest to rise and fall in breath. The heart is a lonely soldier as they say. Don't ask me who said it first. I'm not that old.

My name is Maximum Ride, but you will call me Max. Anything else and I'll kick your ass. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. You want to know why I'm feeling the pain of loosing someone?  
My little sister Angel, the only one who made my world go round, well, the main one, gone. Of course I still had Xavier, our brother, and James Griffiths, my best friend, but that still didn't ease the pain.

Something else you should know about us is that we all go by nicknames. I'm Max, James is Iggy (because of his childhood obsession with iguanas), Xavier is Gazzy due to er… Gassy issues. Angel's real name was Angelica, but she was our little angel so that was what she was called.

I got up from my bed, my face tired and tearstained. It had been a month since the little 8 year old had been cruelly taken from us. I grabbed some clothes and trudged to the bathroom. I went in, locked the door, and took a hot shower and let the tears stream down my face. I finished, dried off, and got dressed. I went downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal and saw my little brother. He looked like he had been crying to. "Hey Gaz." I said handing him a bowl.

"Mornin' Max." Gazzy replied his voice stronger then I thought it would be. My little trooper. He made himself cereal and we sat at the counter and ate in silence.

I couldn't help thinking about how mornings were always loud with Angel around. I finished and cleaned mine and Gazzy's, and then we grabbed our bags and went to school.

I dropped Gazzy off at his elementary and went to my high school.

Beside my locker, at his own, I saw a large shadowy mass all dressed in black. Also known as Nick Martinez, whom everyone calls Fang because he used to bite people in kindergarten.

* * *

Meet Fang, the tall dark and handsome type. Wait, scratch the handsome. I have known him and his sisters Nudge and Ella since elementary school.

Nudge Martinez is a brown haired, brown eyed African-American girl. She was adopted by the Martinez's. She is 13. She loves make up and all things girly. Especially giving me make over's. My form of torture.

Ella Martinez is a brown haired, brown eyed girl who shares Nudge's love of make up and make over's and is 15.

Nick Martinez has black hair and almost-black eyes and rarely speaks. I don't think I've ever heard him say more then two sentences in the amount of time I have known him. At least with him silences aren't awkward. He is 16.

I guess I should say what me, Gazzy and Iggy look like.

I have brown hair with dirty blonde streaks. I have brown eyes, or as Angel would have said un-barfed chocolate eyes. I'm 16.

Iggy has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He has been my best-friend since as long as I can remember. He is also 16.

Gazzy has blonde hair and blue eyes like Angel did. If they weren't 2 years apart in age you would have thought they were twins. But Gazzy is 10.

* * *

I walked to my locker. "Hey Fang." I said to him.

"Hey." He went into his locker, grabbed his books, locked it and walked away. So talkative.

I rolled my eyes and unlocked and grabbed my books and closed it only to see Dylan Gunther-Hagen, the most popular soccer player in school, on the other side of the closed locker door.

"What do _you _want?" I practically spat out at him. He isn't one of my favorite people in the world.

The dirty blonde haired, blue eyed 16 year old chuckled as if I just asked a 4 year old if they wanted candy. "Your gonna be my girlfriend, duh."

"In your dreams." I scoffed.

"It's the perfect remedy to get over a death." He said smiling.

I slapped him. He looked at me in surprise and I smirked.

"What the hell was that for?" Dylan said to me, a threatening note to his voice.

"I will never get over Angel, and if I could, you would be the last person I went to for help." And with that I walked away, Dylan staring at me and people clapping behind me. I was the only one who had ever rejected the scum bag, and it felt good as hell to slap someone after Angel. Dylan was the perfect target.

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and tensed.

"Give me all your lunch money." A voice whispered in my ear and I laughed and turned around.

"Hey Iggy." I said to my best friend.

He mock-pouted. "How'd you know it was me, Maxie?" Iggy said, knowing how much I hated _that name._

I glared at him. "Let's just get to art." I said and started walking there with him.

Ah art, my favourite subject with my favourite teacher, Mr. Lazer. Yes, that's his name. You got a problem with it? Take it to the 6'6" black haired, brown eyed, 30 year old, basketball playing teacher himself. Oh yah, did I mention he is the basketball teacher? I did now.

Me and Iggy walked in and grabbed our sketch books and walked to our usual table in the middle of the room.

"Hey Mr. L!" I said, seeing him in the corner of the messy art room strumming his guitar.

"Hey humans!" He said looking at me and Iggy because we were the only ones in the room.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and went into my pictures and put the last picture I had taken of Angel on the screen then opened my sketch book and started drawing. My plan was that when I was finished I would put it in a frame for her funeral. Iggy however, was drawing a very detailed picture of a bomb explosion. Here's the thing about Iggy and Gazzy, they both love bombs. Seriously, lock them in a room with just them, the clothes they are wearing, a piece of string and a knife and they will create a way to make a bomb.

Mr. Lazer took one look at Iggy's drawing and chuckled. "James, if you can blow up the building where they make all the crap pastels I will owe you one." He said to Iggy with mischief in his eyes.

"Only if you call me Iggy!" Iggy said looking at Mr. L. "Then I would be happy to"

"Ok then, _Iggy_." Mr. L said. "But you didn't get the plan from me."

We all laughed. Art was about the only time I had laughed or smiled since the accident.

* * *

I'm guessing you want to know how Angel died. It was all due to a drunk driver. Angel and I were walking home from the Marianas Trench concert (love the band). Yah, she was an 8 year old MT fan, got a problem with it I'll knock you out. Well, we were walking (on the side walk, obviously), me on the side of the cars and her on the inside and her on the inside, when a car started spinning out of control, heading straight towards us. I picked up Angel and started to run, but one can only carry an 8 year old and run so fast. The guy driving slammed on the breaks but knocked me over and I accidently dropped Angel. She fell and whacked her head on the cement. The guy started yelling at me as if I was the whole reason he was drunk. I wasn't listening to him; I had scrambled over to Angel who had a steady stream of blood going down her face. I yelled at the guy to call 9-1-1 but he ignored me and walked away from the scene like the drunken bastard he was. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called 9-1-1 and gave them my location and what had happened, and soon I heard sirens. I used my jacket to help ease the bleeding from her head but it was no use. By the time the paramedics came, she was gone. My little sister was gone, all because of some stupid driver. I had scraped my self and was bleeding slightly but it didn't matter to me. I couldn't feel it. The paramedics had to force me into the ambulance and drove of to the hospital, but they couldn't pry my sister from my arms. I called my mom on the way there and told her that I was at the hospital and had some really bad news. She had said she would be there soon and was there about half an hour after we got there, with Gazzy of course. I told them what happened and we all broke down in tears. Back to now. I came back to school three weeks later.

* * *

The bell rang and the rest of the class filed in. Mr. Lazer taught his class, blah blah blah; we listened and took notes, blah blah blah; then before I knew it, class was over. Iggy and I walked out to the hallway and our lockers.

**Time skip to lunch**

Iggy and I sat at our usual table with Fang and Ella. Yah, our little group of four. I ate the lunch I bought, something brown with something green and something else in between two slices of… bread? I usually bring my own lunch because the stuff at school sucks. But I forgot today. Thank god for the vending machine.

"So… What's new?" Ella asked, trying to start a conversation. Yah, good luck trying that with Fang.

Iggy launched into the story of what happened between me and Dylan this morning, having seen the whole thing. I just ate.

When he finished, Fang did something completely out of character, he _chuckled._

Iggy's mouth dropped and I stared at Fang.

"OMG Fang! You just showed emotion!" Ella squealed.

Fang looked at her blankly. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Iggy said, realizing his mouth was practically on the floor.

"No I didn't." Fang repeated.

"Fang you so did. Don't deny that you have emotions." I said hiding my smirk.

Fang rolled his eyes and bit into his sandwich.

Iggy looked at me, then my food. "That looks DELICIOUS Maxie!" He said sarcastically and I poked him in the face with the side of my fork that I don't put in my mouth.

"Stop calling me Maxie. Or I'll call you James." I threatened, knowing how much he hated being called by his true name.

"You wouldn't!" He cried out defensively.

"Oh yes I would, and I'd tell Mr. Lazer to also." I said with a smirk.

He looked at me like I was nuts, which I probley was. Mom dropped me on the head as a child and I fell down stairs.

**Time skip to after school**

The final bell rang and I gathered my stuff and shot out of history before anyone else. I went to my locker and grabbed my bag and put my homework in it and the extra books away and put my bag over my shoulder and closed my locker and started to walk towards the front doors when I was stopped by none other then Dylan.

"You, me, dinner, tonight. I'll pick you up at 6." He said.

"Do you want a repeat of this morning? 'Cause I can do ten times worse then that." I said rolling my eyes.

"Nah, but tonight, bring your wallet." He said casually. Oh, so now I'm supposed to pay when he is inviting? Yah, right.

I kicked him where it counts and slapped him in the face and walked out of the building. People were holding up their hands to high five me but I left them hanging. Why? 'Cause dats how I roll.

I picked up Gazzy and we walked home in a comfortable silence. Half way home, I saw the same car I saw a month ago spinning towards me and my 10 year old brother. This was not happening again.

"Gazzy run!" I yelled and he saw why I told him to run and so he started running and I followed. The car smashed into a telephone pole, right where we had been. Gazzy and I stopped running and the driver got out of the car and started yelling at me. It was the same guy from before, and he was probley still drunk.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He screamed at me.

"Walking!" I yelled back.

"That was your fault!" He yelled, pointing at his car.

"Oh really? I'm the one who got you drunk and behind the wheel?" I asked, wondering his reason for thinking I caused his crash.

"You were to damn hot so you were a distraction!" He cried out at me, his face turning red from anger.

I rolled my eyes. Pedophile much? I'm 16 and he looked about 40. "That's disgusting." I said to him.

He reached into the car and picked something up from the seat. I looked at what was in his hand. A gun.

"Gazzy run!" I cried.

Gazzy stood there in shock but put one foot in front of the other and ran towards home.

The guy aimed at me and put his finger over the trigger. I closed my eyes and braced myself, waiting for the impact of the bullet but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw then man on the ground, pinned by something covered in black. Wait that something covered in black was Fang! Fang wrestled the gun out of the guys hand and tossed it into the bushes and started punching the guy. He finally stopped and got up. He looked at me. "You ok?" He asked.

I nodded and found my voice. "Yeah."

"Where's Gazzy?" He asked with concern in his voice and I explained what happened.

He nodded. "You want a ride?" He gestured to his big old style red and blue truck.

"Sure, easier to find my brother that way." I started walking over to his car and got in the passengers side of the truck and buckled in.

He got in the drivers side and strapped on his seat belt and started driving towards my place. I was watching out the window for Gazzy and saw him about halfway there and I told Fang to pull over and I got out and waved Gazzy over and he got in the back and I got back in and Fang dropped us at our house. "Thanks." I said to him as I got out.

"No problem" He said and we closed the door and he pulled into his driveway across the street. Yah, we live that close.

Me and Gazzy went inside and started on our homework.

That was eventful.

* * *

**Yay over 2,700 some-odd words!**

**So, did you like? If you did, please press the little review button! Even if you didn't, I want to know!**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon but knowing me, it might be a bit. But its the weekend so I'll probley update soon! Thanks again!**

**-Cassandra**


End file.
